what happens after naruto stops filming
by xox NiNjA-gIrl xox
Summary: 'naruto' is basically a show.but uzumaki naruto is oblivious to that fact.he brings life to his character since he always is IN his character.he doesn't realize its all made up.so before filming when he has an encounter with characters things go all wrong
1. Sharingan's are lenses!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto! :(

AN: this concept has been inspired. though the title and concept are inspired the stories here after are completely original. i felt the need to mention it since it wont be right on my part to take complete credit.

**xxx**

'naruto' is basically a show but uzumaki naruto is oblivious to that and brings life to his character since he always is **in** his character. he doesn't realize its all made up and at the end of the day it is just a show. one day before filming when he has an encounter with itachi...things go all wrong!

so enjoy :)

**what happens after naruto stops filming - part 1**

Naruto blinks profusely. He knocked himself back to reality and quickly takes his kunai out and stands in a fighting position. He gives the angry look and stands in that position till the person he has been glaring at would quit giving him the 'what on earth are you trying to do' look.

"what are you doing here Uchiha…" *dramatic pause* "….ITACHI!"

"are you ok Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with honest concern.

"don't you ok me you-running away from home after massa..ammm massa…ahem killing your clan-forcing your brother to get revenge-torturing him with you beautiful..oh so beautiful eyes and that hair silky silky naturally black hair …with the cool look you give and…" *blank* " what was I talking about?"

"do you have a point?" Itachi asks with his strong feeling of concern intensifying.

"yes ofcourse I do! Im Uzumaki Naruto..the future hokage…REMEMBER THAT!" he says pointing his finger at Itachi with pride.

'hokage?' itachi thinks to himself. but feels the need to ask something else first. " why do you always have to use that even after we are done shooting?"

" shooting ? what shooting? From when did ninja start using guns? All I have are these good for nothing kunai and shurikens which never really hurt anybody." Naruto says removing all his weapons from his pouch and shows it to Itachi.

"ofcourse they wouldn't hurt anybody. They are fake. Made of cardboard. If they were real it would really be a problem while shooting." Itachi said ignoring naruto's stupid confusion of gun shooting and camera shooting.

"SHOOTING SHOOTING! what are all these shooting talks about? Cut it out already! I know you want to capture me because im a jinchuuriki. Admit it!"

Naruto goes back to his fighting stance. "Naruto-kun I applaud the fact that you practice before we start shoo..ahem filming but you wont be fighting me today. Jiraiya sama will come to your rescue."

"ero senin! Humph even if he says he is strong I don't believe him. His hormones get all excited even at the old age of his with my harem jutsu" Naruto says with pride.

" I have heard about that" *flinches and changes topic* "today I will be fighting sasuke"

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" *loud scream* "what! what will you be doing to him?"

" haven't you read the script? He will attack me with his chidori and I will kick him towards the wall tell him he lacks hatred and then give him flashbacks of the day of the massacre with my mangekyo sharingan."

"ma mange what sharingan?"

"mangekyo sharingan. I would have show it to you, but I haven't put on my lenses yet."

"lenses ? what do you mean lenses?"

" you don't think I can switch my eyes black to red just like that, now do you?" itachi had serious doubts to whether he did.

"you mean I can have all of Uchiha's sharingan powers just by putting on lenses! I can become hokage faster with those! Where? where can I get these lenses?" now Naruto was practically falling on Itachi.

"I can show them to you once my scene of putting sasuke into coma is over"

"what comaaa!" *screams louder*

Just then sasuke enters the room.

"sasuke! Run! Run! …or no no no lets fight! Fight this evil man!" Naruto runs towards the door grabs sasuke's hand and drags him towards Itachi. "We can do this together!"

Sasuke gives him the same 'what on earth are you trying to do' look.

"those eyes! I always get that look. Before people would give me the 'you are a demon' look. Now it has changed to this. Even you sasuke? After all we have been through…the kiss, your near death, orochimaru bastard giving you a love bite before me, but ahem… most importantly OUR BOND! Our special SPECIAL bond!How ! how could you do this to me sasuke!" Naruto cries out loud.

"and people call me emo!" sasuke says looking at Itachi.

Naruto is practically on his knees crying with his head down.

Sasuke forces a fist at Naruto's head and says, "get a hang of yourself usuratonkachi! And everyone will give you this look if you act like "

*sniff* "thats the most you have talked uptill now!we must absolutely have a party for that!" *jumps with joy* *suddenly gets serious* But before that we must take care of him…your brother Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke sighs. "what has gotten into you? The shooting isn't uptill two hours from now."

"shooting! even you !even you got guns without telling me!" *starts crying ….again*

"what is wrong with him?" Itachi asks sasuke.

"hell if I knew!" sasuke shoots back. "cut it out already dobe!"

*sniffs* "ok ok but we must fight him now or else he will put you in coma! So lets end this now. lets do it sasuke!"

Both the uchiha's give the look again together. naruto is traumatized.

"those eyes! THOSE EYES!" Naruto screams and takes a few steps back.

"lets get out of here." Sasuke says addressing Itachi.

"yes lets, please." They turn and start walking slowly out of the room.

"**FINE GO WITH HIM! GET KILLED! THEN DON'T COME BEGING TO ME FOR HELP! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ? I REALIZED THE TRUTH ABOUT THE UCHIHA CLAN….LENSES! I WILL GET THOSE AND BECOME STRONGER AND BECOME HOKAGE! BUT I WONT HELP YOU …NEVER!**" Naruto says giving his own version of evil laughter.

"you should try not to wear your Akatsuki costume in here before the shoot you know. It really freaks him out." Sasuke tells Itachi.

"I know…" *gives a smirk. "…but its fun since he is so oblivious… and an idiot."

Sasuke sighs.

**XXX**

AN: so if you liked it i will be adding more parts to this, but since the parts wont be connected or continued i need to know as to whether i should put them as chapters or as a different story all together with the same title? only difference with the title will be part 2,3,etc. but i will be doing that only if you guys like it. so let me know through reviews :)

also let me know if i should put them as chapters or different story altogether? please i need your help in this :)


	2. Don't kid me around!

disclaimer : i do not own naruto! you don't have to remind me that :(

i know its been a while since i updated. sorry for that. THANK YOU to everyone who read this story, liked it or reviewed it or put it in their "favorite stories" or put it on alert. Thank you so very much means a lot :)

anyways enough blabbering. ENJOY! :)

* * *

**what happens after naruto stops filming - part Don't kid me around!**

******xxx**  


Naruto is fixing his jumpsuit before entering one of the classrooms of the academy. He had asked sasuke to meet him there so they could go find Kakashi, since his dear sensei had promised them some free ramen. Wonder why Kakashi would disappear all of a sudden especially after promising a gourmand (to be polite) for free ramen.

Considering how sasuke is always on time, Naruto isn't expecting anything less this time either. So he fixes his jumpsuit just to make sure he looks as "cool" as ever. No, Naruto isn't doing all this cause of any deep hidden insecurity, which by the way he does NOT have. Naruto fixes his hair, puts his hands inside his pockets and is getting ready to whistle his way in.

Meanwhile little sasuke is busy playing with his action figures. Craig played little sasuke in the series. Today all the characters younger versions are called so as to shoot their past. So Craig is asked to wait in that room until his turn comes.

Naruto then enters and sees little sasuke. He halts and is just about to scream but holds back, squints and looks at Craig mysteriously. Naruto walks towards him. Craig looks at Naruto with his big wide black eyes. Craig's eyes follow Naruto while he comes towards him, walks round him and finally faces him. Naruto bends in order to reach Craig's height, still squinting. Gives him a good look and finally stands up points his finger towards Craig and screams "AHA SASUKE!"

*Moment of silence* *no reaction*

Naruto continues, "You thought you could fool me huh? Humph next time at least try not to use the bunshin no jutsu and transform yourself into…. well yourself. Just because it's a younger version it won't fool me sasuke."

"Are you stupid?" Craig asks bluntly.

"Huh? No! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Craig slaps his forehead. "I'm not sasuke! I'm Craig. I play Sasuke."

"Ppft. you play sasuke. Huh what you think I'm stupid?"

"I just asked you that earlier! But you come up with a stupid reply saying (mimicking voice) 'no I'm Uzumaki Naruto'. Now you tell me! And put your finger down!"

Naruto just realizes his pointing finger was still pointing at Craig for a long time now. It had lost its dramatic effect. He puts it down, quite intimidated by little sasuke and finally speaks, a little scared "You speak like sasuke to me."

"You speak like a buffoon to me. But I don't compare or assume, do I?"

"Buffoon?" Naruto asked very innocently.

Craig finally gives up, "never mind. I am not sasuke, I will be playing his past in today's shoot."

*blank*

"Are you always this blank!" asked Craig fed up.

"What do you mean? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes that is the answer to all your questions, isn't it?"

Naruto gets offended and possibly at the verge of crying. "Doesn't matter if you are sasuke or not! You are just as mean!" Makes a scared puppy face. "Or meaner!"

Craig sighs. Gets up and goes near Naruto, who is by now kneeling down and has his face covered with his palms.

"There there don't be sad. You are not stupid..hmmm….not all that stupid." Craig tries hard to console.

*sniff sniff* "really?" Naruto asks showing his wide eyes full of hope.

Craig was struggling between the truth and being kind. It's like they were playing tug of war with him both sides pulling really hard. Finally kindness prevails. "Yes really."

"Oh thank you!" Naruto goes ahead and hugs Craig.

"Aaaa don't hug me…or touch!"

"Ok ok it's hard to believe you are not sasuke. But why would someone dress up looking like sasuke and come here. Are you one of sasuke's fan girls?"

"WHAT? NO!I'm a guy just happen to look like him. Of course they made my hairdo like him and clothes too."

"Who they? Are you trying to play some trick? Are you from the enemy? Were you sent from orochimaru to kidnap sasuke?"

"What? No! Seriously I have no idea what you are talking about. For the last time, I am here for the shoot!"

Before Naruto could ask another question little Gaara, Mike walks in the room.

"They are calling you Craig." Mike says walking in. both eyes were on him. "What?"

Naruto walks closer to him and says extremely sarcastically, "and who are now? No let me guess, NOT GAARA!"

"I am Mike." says mike extremely confused.

Naruto was taken aback. But this time he is extremely confident that this "Mike" is Gaara. "Oh so I guess that tattoo stuck to the exact same place on your forehead as Gaara's out of nowhere, right?"

"It's a marker dude. They drew it to my face."Mike says so and walks towards Craig and grabs hold of one of the action figures.

"Hey that's mine!"Craig screams as Mike, who is running around the room with the action figure.

"Finders keeper, loser's weepers dude!"

"You did not find it; you snatched it out of my hand (mocks) DUDE!"

"Whatever its mine now"

They are running around the room also taking a few rounds around Naruto, who is completely lost in his thoughts, blankly staring at the wall. Craig suddenly stops, making Mike stop as well. Mike walks up to Craig and asks, "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea. He is very weird that's for sure! He thought I was sasuke just before he thought you were Gaara."

"Well we do look like them."

"They are far bigger than us, and taller. Just looking the same is not enough."

"Craig, Mike! What are you'll doing here? Weren't you called? Run along, they are waiting for you." sasuke says rushing inside the room.

Naruto hears sasuke voice and snaps out of his day dreaming. He rushes to sasuke, "sasuke! Sasuke! Look look (points at the little boys) look!"

"What?" sasuke asks, clearly uncomfortable with Naruto getting extremely close. "And don't get so close!"

"That's what he said to me earlier!" Naruto said dazzled.

"Who said what to you Naruto?"

"Don't you see a little version of you right here!"

"So?"

"You act so casual about it, so it has to be a ?"

"Bunshin? Naruto these are the child versions of us." sasuke says slowly and clearly for Naruto to understand.

*blank*

It was pretty clear to sasuke by now that Naruto was in his usual oblivious situation.

"Naruto they are…"

Before sasuke could finish his line Gaara steps in. "hey kiddos they are looking for you."

Naruto looks at Gaara. Completely COMPLETELY blank. Naruto wanted to walk away from that room filled with mysteries. He keeps his eyes on all four in the room and walks backwards towards the door in order to move out.

"What's up with him?" Gaara asks sasuke, not really concerned.

"He thinks these kids are bunshins . You know about him right? That he thinks…"sasuke asks but gets cut by Gaara.

"Yeah I know." Gaara says calmly.

Naruto carefully looks at everyone. While walking backward he says to no one in particular.

"Ok ok so they are not bunshins? Alright. Alright! So you mean to say that when I turn around I might actually see a little version of me coming out of nowhere right? Right?"

"Naruto listen…" sasuke tries to stop him.

"No no you are right! No explanations needed because I WILL see a little version of me when I turn around like this, right?" and he turns around.

Two pairs of big blue wide eyes are staring at each other. One of the pairs is wide cause of confusion and the other from by being petrified. The latter is Naruto's. Sasuke slaps his forehead, "oh dear lord!"

Little Naruto, David blinks his eyes a few times and asks excitedly, "Are we playing stare?"

Naruto could not handle himself anymore all he could do was… "AAA AAAA AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"…..scream! Naruto runs past David.

*Naruto still screaming*

"Is he crazy?" David asks.

"No he is stupid." Craig replies.

"You said I was not!" Naruto shouts.

"Oh oh! He is that Naruto right who doesn't know..." sasuke quickly shuts David's mouth with his hand. "Don't" is all sasuke says.

*Naruto still screaming*

"!Leave me alone…!"Naruto still running towards the door.

Gaara who had a calm face all this time asks sasuke, "If he thought these kiddos were bunshins all this time why wouldn't he think David was a bunshin as well?"

*just can't stop screaming*

"Cause he is Naruto", sasuke says matter of factly.

Naruto finally reaches the door. Before he could rush out his scream was stopped by a familiar face. The familiar face is glaring at Naruto. He is covered with his Akatsuki cloak. He has his head bent in such a way that only his red and black eyes could be seen.

"Ohio (good morning) Naruto-kun. I am here to take you." Says Itachi slowly lifting his head making his face visible. Completely dramatic.

That was it for Naruto! "AA A A AAA AA !"

Naruto's scream was now in a rhythmic tune. Naruto just pushes himself out of the space left to squeeze him out of the door, carrying his scream with him.

Itachi was left at the door laughing. Laughing so bad, that he actually had to hold on a second to catch his breath. He looks at sasuke inside. He sees sasuke gesturing with his hands, "why?"

Itachi smiles "why not? I even put my lenses this time, just for him." Itachi's smile turns into a smirk.

Sasuke sighs.

**xxx**

AN: **some things i want to clear - i have marked the story as 'complete' because the fiction is a one shot story each chapter is independent i.e the chapters are not connected. so don't be fooled by the complete sign. there are many more chapters to come. don't miss it.**

and what did you think about this chapter? please let me know. All reviewers get virtual cookies from me ;) and lots and lots of love for making me happy

one last thing i have some more fictions in mind about naruto. one of them being not entirely humor but a blend of everything especially fluff! that will be up soon too with most of the naruto manga characters. and the other fiction of again naruto. this one being supernatural...as if naruto itself is not supernatural enough ;) 1st one will be up soon.2nd one still in the making. Hope you show interest in them as well.

gosh here i go blabbering again.i need to shut up now. Untill next time soon hopefully :)

thank you and have a great day! :)


	3. Show your face' day!

Disclaimer : me own Naruto? yeah also i did build Rome in a day. just so you dint get that..no i dont own Naruto :P

ok so i forgot to thank everyone who reviewed. so apologizes for that. thanks to rayneken and sweetbyul44554 for reviewing the 1st part. and thanks to **itachiisdaBEST** for reviewing the 2nd part :) you are an anonymous reviewer so i dunno if you will read this but yeah itachi is surely the best :D thanks for the reviews, means a lot :)

ok so here is the third part. ENJOY! :)

* * *

**what happens after naruto stops filming - part 3 'show your face' day!**

**xxx  
**

Naruto clearly was confused as to what was happening around him all of a sudden. And he also had a feeling that Sasuke wanted to tell him something for quite some time now. So Naruto wandered into random rooms searching for him. Finally searching in every place, besides Sasuke's house, he thought of asking someone instead.

"Hey mister, seen Sasuke around? Uchiha Sasuke? Has hair similar to that near a ducks ass?", he asked a man who had his back facing him. When he did not respond he asked again.

"Mister?"

*pokes*

"Mister?"

*pokes harder*

"Mister!"

*pats*

"MISTER!"

*pats harder*

"**MISTER**?"

*pulling back and forth holding both shoulders*

"YO!" The man finally turns casually, coolness personified.

"Cant you hear me mister! I have been screaming my throat out!"

"Oh Naruto."

"Oh you hear me now huh? How do you even know my name?"

"Errghh what? I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Naruto twitched his eyes and continued giving him the 'just go die somewhere' look or glare to be precise.

"Do you want something Naruto?" the man asked and turned back to continue with his work. Naruto turned towards his direction to see what he was so engrossed with.

"ICHI ICHI PARADISE! *something strikes him * Wait a minute you sound like him too! And and that scar on your eye! YOU'RE KAKASHI!"

"I am a little hurt and really shocked at the same time. Hurt because we have been working together for quite some time now and you still have trouble recognizing me? And shocked because you seem to put many clues together to recognize me. Like a puzzle. I am proud of you. Kids grow up so fast." Kakashi reconciles for some time and then goes back to what he was originally doing.

"But ...but...you have no mask on…you don't have your...your face covered…there is no cover...covering your face…you face is naked...like all showing and like…" Naruto stammered throughout.

Kakashi in return just gave him a raised eyebrow.

Naruto went from shock mode to 'I am going to kill you' mode.

"ALL THIS TIME!ALL THIS FREAKING TIME WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SEE YOUR FACE…SO MUCH TIME AND EFFORT!AND ONE DAY YOU JUST TURN UP SO CASUALLY AND SHOW YOU'RE FACE LIKE ITS NOTHING! NOTHING! ERRGG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" saying so Naruto charged at him.

Kakashi just poked him index finger on naruto's forehead and stopped him right where he was, and continued reading. Naruto on the other hand was struggling to lay a finger on Kakashi, hands swinging frantically hoping to at least place a scratch on him.

Seeing Naruto struggle Kakashi finally inclined his head slightly and looked at him from the corner of his book.

"What is all this fuss about Naruto?" he asked not really understanding.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!YOU ARE LETTING YOUR FACE BREATH …YOU CANT DO THAT AFTER BEING SO CONFIDENTIAL ABOUT IT!YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Naruto busted out finally stopping his frantically juggling hands and legs.

"Is this the first time you are seeing my face like this? That's weird since I remove it immediately after my part is done…so what do you mean Naruto, you don't like what you are seeing?"

"It is not that. You are very handsome and all...its just we expected you to be ugly and you are not."

"Hmmm thank you?" Kakashi said really unsure as to what to reply to such a statement.

"We thought you would have all pimpled up face and huge buck teeth and...Wait I still don't know about that. Smile for me please. Like this…eeeeeeeeeeee" says so Naruto demonstrated showing his 31 and half teeth.

"Like this…eeeeeeeee?"

Naruto moved closer and checked Kakashi's teeth and looked very disappointed.

"No buck teeth either! You don't even stink! What is with you? And by the way what cologne is that? You smell delicious."

"Oohh It's called MACHO MAN. It's quite similar to my personality. Actually it accentuates my personality even more" Kakashi said giving a broad smile.

"Yeah ok whatever you say. Maybe you were inspiration behind the name. But Kakashi sensei if you had such a macho face all this time, why would you cover it up like that?"

"I dunno kid. It's what I'm told to do. And anyways I have to put it up again in some time, break will end soon."

"You are told to do? Who tells you to do it? OH OH OH I think its cause you will attract all the ladies. With that mask on everyone just thinks you are a pimpled stinking buck teeth guy. No wonder you keep reading porn all the time to keep yourself ", Naruto trailed off to his thoughts seeming quite impressed as to how he can solve "puzzles" so fast all of a sudden.

"You mean this book? This is not porn! This is my script so as to revise them so I don't forget lines. Pretty smart hah. I am not just macho, I am a complete package. And anyways you think I would read porn in front of 12 year old kids? What kind of message do you think I want to show the world? That I am some kind of masked face pervert? Wait actually I am…that is really creepy." Kakashi said thinking what a bad example he is setting. More than that he just looks really really creepy! Just imagine a masked guy reading porn so freely in your neighborhood.

"Script? Wait...what? Huh?" was all Naruto could reply. Thanks to Naruto suffering from ADHD (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), he never stuck on to any subject which he tends to not have interest in. most of the time those subjects don't hold any interest to him because he doesn't understand them and finds it convenient just to let it go.

"Anyway have you seen Sasuke around?"

"I am a creep." Kakashi said wandering around like a lost soul.

Naruto just looked at him trailing off like a drunken man. He thought he should help him but BAM! ADHD comes to the rescue. Naruto just turned around to go look for Sasuke instead.

Naruto looked around and saw, what he called, "pussy cat" man.

"YO pussy pussy pussy!" Naruto approached him, mocking him obviously.

Kankuro a.k.a pussy cat man was busy avoiding Naruto, faced his back towards him. He pretended he dint hear him call. Which technically speaking he dint, that pet name was self approved by Naruto without even consulting the pussy cat man.

"Hey", Naruto said and looked at him from the side. Kankuro looked the other way.

"Hey", Naruto moved to the way he was looking. Kankuro turned the other way.

Naruto was confused, 'why would he do that?' he thought. Naruto just appeared right in front of him, no way to avoid an orange jackass who pops right in front of your face. Naruto very own version of 'up, close and personal.'

"What possibly could be the reason for you to avoid me, pussy cat man?" Naruto asked innocently with the puppy eyes look.

"That precisely." Kankuro answered pushing him a little, well he was just too up close and personal. "Why would you call me that Naruto? It's embarrassing!"

"Well if you jump suit dint look like you borrowed it from cat woman, I wouldn't call you that. Well if you really have a problem with me calling you that I can call you crazy puppet man."

"How is that supposed to be any better? And why that?"

"Because you are a puppet man, and for me that's CRAZY! And very creepy! Wait how about cat pup man? You know short forms are totally in right now."

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST CALL ME KANKURO!" Kankuro sighed. "What do you want anyways?"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. You have seen Sasuke around?"

"That duck ass guy? Nope"

"Oh so you call **HIM** names?"

"Oh I am sorry. Did I upset _**YOU**_?", Kankuro asked sarcastically.

"no." Naruto said looking all grumpy. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Just removing my costume and all this make up.", and he turned around with some cotton in hand and does exactly what he said.

"You mean you are going to show me your *gulp* face?"

"Yeah why is that so surprising? Just a normal face." saying so Kankuro turned around and put his jumpsuits hoody down.

Naruto just stared back SHOCKED! "You...you...you...face like I hmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing just shocked. And just wondering why do people who don't look as ugly as they ought to look, cover their faces?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? Why do you'll look at me that way? I am giving you'll a compliment!"

"Not the best way to execute it."

"Well anyways, this has been awkward. I'll go search for Sasuke. Talking to him is lot less awkward."

Naruto just walked continuously looking back at Kankuro with suspicion for some reason. In the process Naruto bumped into someone.

"AA I'm sorry"

"Hello Naruto – kun."

"Huh? I am sorry but do I know you?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head.

"It's not very polite to forget your friends."

"aaaAAA SHINO! That unpleasant way of talking has to be you! But but you don't have your blind man specks on! And also you are showing your face completely! WHY DINT ANYONE TELL ME TODAY WAS 'SHOW YOUR FACE' DAY!"

Shino said nothing in return. Naruto walked away angrily. "No one tells me anything around here! They will pay; everyone will pay once I become hokage!" Naruto kept murmuring something to himself.

Naruto saw Sakura's pink hair from a distance and went running towards her.

"Sakura chan! Did you know today was…" Naruto froze. "Is is that...that your *gulp* real face behind all the make up?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. She had her green face pack on. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO! THIS IS MY FACE PACK!" she boils up.

"Ah ah sorry Sakura chan it's just...just been a crazy day." Naruto said and put his hands up defensively.

Ino joined them and stood next to Sakura.

"Ah Ino so you have put on that ugly face mask too hah?"

Ino twitched angrily, "what are you talking about Naruto! I dint apply anything on my face!"

"Ah ah I … honest mistake…"

"**SHANNARO**!" saying so Ino makes Naruto flying across the room.

"Hey that's my line!" Sakura said. But then she looked at Ino's heated up face and continued, "never mind you can use *awkward laugh*"

Naruto meanwhile had fallen on his back, at the verge of passing out. He blinked his eyes slowly trying to stay awake. He just saw the sealing.

Blinked again. Naruto saw Sasuke's face all of a sudden, the same 'you are pathetic' look on his face. But still Naruto was happy to see him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said with a smile and continued blinking. Who knew Ino's punch would be so powerful.

Suddenly he couldn't see Sasuke anymore just the sealing again. 'Am I hallucinating?'

Naruto blinked again. He saw someone else this time.

"I am here to get you Naruto – kun.", the man said.

Naruto recognized him. His cloak. Red clouds on it. AKATSUKI! ITACHI!

Instead of screaming he laughed hysterically. "Hahahahahah…huh? " *faints*

"Why did you have to do that…again?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, with a little sympathy.

"You supported me this time. You backed away. You did let me stand in place of you." Itachi replied with a smile, a triumph one. "His reactions are so different every time." He gave a very evil but sexy smile and continued, "Just gets better and better!"

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke sighed.

**xxx**

AN : so firstly i just want to clear that i am not by any way making fun of people suffering from ADHD. i apologize to anyone who got offended.

ok so my all time favorite special appearance character Itachi, as always, is present in this part as well. i hope you all love him, or is it overkill ?

not much of revelation in this part but i still found it funny. and also i was so tempted to put in tobi in this part...i mean his face revelation would be the most shocking. but i couldn't because tobi was not really in akatsuki by then and if i would take it to the time when he is, by then sasuke wasnt in konoha. so yeah hope you are getting what i mean.

so maybe next part i will bring in the 15 year old naruto to bring in more confusion ;)

**again i remind you that i have marked the story as 'complete' because the fiction is a one shot story each chapter is independent i.e the chapters are not connected. so don't be fooled by the complete sign. there are many more chapters to come. don't miss it.** **so dont miss out the soon- to- updated chapters :)**

If you guys have any suggestions or situations to see naruto in in this fiction let me know through reviews. i love to hear from reviewers.

Here i go blabbering again.i need to shut up now. Untill next time soon hopefully :)

thank you and have a great day! :)

oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. tongue twister!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. If it were I would **NOT** let Itachi die, I would **NOT** make Sasuke evil, in short it would be complete trash ;)

A.N: I dint update for a whole month *shocked* I am so going against my principles *bangs head to the wall* *feels dizzy*

so to make up for it a little surprise in the end. This is going to get interesting *creepy voice* *rubs palms together* :D

And to all my darling reviewers a sugar coated **HAPPY NEW YEAR**! May you review all my chapters this year (how evil am I?) *grins*

Time to shut up. Enjoy! =)

* * *

"Really? Its d-u-m-B? I always thought it was d- u - m", Naruto said lost in his thoughts.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke said rhetorically.

"What was that now?" Naruto asked and made a confused face.

"Never mind." Sasuke said pushing the topic away. 'Why do I bother with this guy? It's hopeless!'

Naruto continued to think how dumB it was of him to think it was dum all along. Sasuke meanwhile continued reading his novel which he was originally occupied with, before Naruto came yelling at him screaming 'you are dum! D-U-M! DUM!' later followed by 15 minutes of arguing and convincing of how it was and will always be spelled as d-u-m-b.

"Hello Naruto kun."

"Aahhh", Naruto screamed and ran behind Sasuke for cover. He dint know who it was, but just the feel of the voice and obviously the cold whisper just did the trick.

Naruto peeked from behind Sasuke's shoulder to see who the creep was.

"Looking for me?" the ahmm creep asked from behind Naruto.

"Ahhhh stay away! STAY AWAY!" Naruto screamed and jumped back to his original position. Now getting a clear view of who it was.

"ORNAKIMARU!" Naruto screamed back.

*sweat drops*

"Its o-r-o-c-h-i-maru.", Orochimaru said extremely slowly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said with an awkward laugh, "hehehe I knew that...haha caught you...ha ha ha ..."*gulp*

*weird looks from his best friend and the snake creep*

"AHA! Don't change the topic! Stay away from Sasuke!" saying so Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his side.

"You you perm – o - file!"

*double sweat drops*

Sasuke tilted his head and said into Naruto's ear, "its pedophile...P – E – D – O and not 'file' its 'phile'. Pedophile. Do you know what it means?"

"Ahmmm intellectual way of saying snake dude?"

"Err no."

"Snake creep!"

"No Naruto."

"You should really change your dictionary." Orochimaru said with a straight face.

"Oh yeah really?FOR YOUR KIND I.N.F.O.R.M.A.T.I.O.N I DINT USE THE DICTIONARY. I just called you that cause others call you that."

"Oh in that case it does **NOT **make you look stupid." Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"EXACTLY!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke sighed. 'What a dumbass!' Sasuke thought to himself.

Orochimaru took a deep breath and continued, "Anyways continuing I am here to take Sasuke - kun away…." Ran next to Naruto and whispered, "….forever…"

"Ahhhhhhhh", he went back to the opposite direction. "Sasuke Sasuke!He is behind you! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!SAVE YOURSELF!"

Orochimaru said dramatically…with a little overacting...who are we kidding! Lot of overacting! No good pretence. "No need to worry Naruto...I hmm I...will kill you too? Ahh no no I will not kill you. Just…him? Him? Yes him. Just Sasuke. Right? Yeah right. Just him. Just Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi's only brother. The very same elder brother who killed his clan. ENTIRE CLAN. He who...hmm not needed? Ahem ahem yeah I have already said too much."

*sweat drops*

Sasuke looked over at Orochimaru and wondered why was he stammering and talking so bizarrely. Then he saw him gesturing to someone behind one of the pillars. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Now he had the 'I am so gonna kill you' look.

"Kill? I thought you are taking him away for his body?" Naruto asked with a confused look which suited him just so well.

"Ahhh yes yes. Initially that was the plan but now I wish to kill him...he just seems so delicious…" saying so Orochimaru licked Sasuke's cheek.

Looking at that Naruto screamed and sat down with his hands covering his face and completely sat in a cooped up position. But wait, he was STILL screaming.

Sasuke was now annoyed. Not only were his eardrums about to burst, a 50 year old man was licking his cheek but to top it all he knew the one who was pulling the strings in this act. The mastermind puppeteer.

Sasuke had had enough. While Naruto was busy screaming his lungs out, Sasuke took the opportunity and grabbed hold of Orochimaru's tongue, which for some reason was STILL licking him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull off here old man?" Sasuke asked his two fingers still had a good grip over his rather dry tongue.

"Aaa aaaa aaa", Orochimaru tried to mumble some words and pointed at his tongue. Tried to jester to leave his tongue so he could speak.

"Oh really? You seriously think I will fall for that?"

"Hmm?" Orochimaru asked trying hard to look confused.

"Really? Ok then…" saying so Sasuke pulls Oro's tongue out. It may look merciless but there was more to it.

Naruto now pushed his head up to see what they were talking about and was suddenly panicked by the thought of a rather long tongue dangling back and forth from Sasuke's fingers.

"You pu pu pulled it ou out?" Naruto looked on pale faced.

Sasuke just smiled back. Oro realized what just happened and began screaming out of nowhere.

"Aaaaahh my tongues my precious tongueee!"

"Oh quit it! This dangling thing is not real." Sasuke said and dangled the thing around, lost control and dropped it on Naruto. Who was at the verge of screaming (at least his face seemed to show so) threw it off his face then stared at it for a second, picked it up dangled it back and forth two times, began to enjoy and started playing with it, laughing and playing. Sniff kids grow up so fast.

Sasuke and Oro stared at him eyebrow raised and then Sasuke shook his head and turned back to Oro, "and if that was a real tongue how are you still speaking?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke just gave a 'VICTORY!' smile back.

Behind the pillar the mastermind frantically swayed his hand to the sides of his neck like a signal to 'retreat' well actually it was so frantic it was something like a desperate woman screeching "retreat!RETREAT!**RETREAT**?"

After the signal was received by Oro, the said mastermind casually walked inside an adjoining room. Sasuke grinned.

Meanwhile Naruto was still mesmerized by his creepy play toy. And then suddenly his attention went to Orochimaru who began to stammer.

"I umm I err got to go." Saying so Oro walked casually a few steps and then began running into the aforementioned room.

"pathetic.", was the only word Sasuke could use to express his feelings.

"What was that?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke replied pushing the topic away. "And give that to me." Saying so Sasuke sat on his knees and snatched the tongue out of his hand.

Naruto looked at him all grumpily.

'What is he planning?' Sasuke thought to himself dangling the thing around. (_What is so arousing about that thing anyway?_)

Just then a figure arose behind Sasuke placed a shadow on Naruto.

Naruto looks at him all wide eyed. Sasuke saw the tension on Naruto's face and the sudden darkening of the room. He turned around and saw the "master mind".

"You? I need to talk to you!" saying so Sasuke stood up.

"More like you want to kill me, don't you think Naruto – kun?" *tilts head and looks at Naruto*

*gulp* only reaction from Naruto and also *shivers*.

"What?"

"Don't you want to kill me Sasuke?" saying so he poked Sasuke's forehead with his finger.

"ITACHI! Stop it!"

_Yes no prizes for guesses here. Itachi was the so called master mind. Predictable much?_

"What don't want revenge anymore?" *smirk*

"You bastard!"

"That's more like it.", saying so Itachi pulled out a "kunai"

"What are you trying to do?"

"HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU...YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO DUM!" Naruto said with complete conviction. "FIGHT HIM! HERE TAKE MY KUNAI!" saying so Naruto threw a "kunai" at him, which Sasuke successfully caught.

"*looked at Naruto * I don't need this. *turned to Itachi* this is unnecessary!"

"Well that's not true. Where is all that hatred you had for me? Stupid little brother?"

"JUST FIGHT HIM GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed. Couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes Sasuke why don't you fight? Is it because you are not my brother after all?" Itachi asked evilly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew what he was trying to do.

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke sighed.

*to be continued*

* * *

A.N: ola ola what do you think? cliff hanger? not really...but like i said going to get interesting. bwahahahhaha! btw that was my evil laugh ;)

yeah somethings want to clear:

1. orochimaru long tongue cant possibly be real can it now? so yes my dear friends he uses a fake one! come on dont faint now! i know...big shocker! :P

2. i kept writing "kunai" cause if you remember the first chapter Itachi mentioned that the "kunai"s are made of .not really kunai's now are they?

and also i am changing this fiction from 'complete' to 'ongoing'. they will most probably not remain just one shots. happy? sad? let me know through reviews.

now you all better review or itachi will torture you with his sharingan lenses...well actually that wouldn't be all that bad, would it? ;D

so long! :)


	5. MiDsT tHe MaYhEm!

disclaimer : i do not own naruto!for the last freaking time i dont i dont I DONT! *mental breakdown* :P

A.N : its been soooo long since i updated. i apologize. this chapter is equivalent to two chapters. its really long! and the best i have written up till now. so i really really hope you enjoy! i will blabber more in the end. here we go! :)

* * *

**what happens after naruto stops filming - midst the mayhem!**

**xxx**

"are we all present here?", Itachi looked around and confirmed the unanswered question.

"AAAAA TOBI IS BLIND!", shrieked Tobi as he ran around the rather large dining table or "the conference table" as Itachi liked to call it.

"TOBI SIT THE HELL DOWN HM.", shouted an annoyed (as always) Deidara.

"BUT TOBI TURNED BLIND!"

Itachi got up from his extravagant- head- of- the - family chair and went to Tobi who was busy dashing the pillars. Itachi made him still and turned his mask upside down making the hole visible to one of his eye.

"there all better?"

"Tobi not blind!", Tobi screamed and gave Itachi a hug.

"there there now sit down."

Tobi grabbed a seat next to Deidara (DUH!) and announced quietly to no one in particular, "Itachi senpai is so kind."

Just after that very statement Itachi gave a noble smile, cleared his throat and continued, "ok so lets go about THE DESTROY NARUTO MISSION!"

*sweatdrops*

"destroy Naruto mission?", Kiba asked confused. I thought this was '10 simple ways to make Tobi believe he is blind' meet. Where is my cash price? Who is supposed to pay me!"

Kisame looked around and tried not to be spotted. But it was obvious.

"KISAME!"

"fine fine! Here!", saying so he slammed 10 dollars on the table.

Kiba very happily collected…. and counted them. Just in case.

"ok now is anyone else here for some other reason?", Itachi asked concerned.

No one gave any reaction what so ever so Itachi assumed the answer to be 'no' and so he continued.

"I know many of you may not have any idea about Naruto's condition and are present here just cause of the temptation to torture him." Some nod their head in assurance. "and I totally understand." Saying so placed his hand to his chest for reassurance. "and I will explain his situation in a bit but before that did anyone here take advantage of his situation?"

No one responded. "hmph amateurs. Ok did anyone ATLEAST experience what his condition is?" Itachi said feeling all superior.

Some of them raised their hands. One of them being Deidara.

"hm so Deidara what did you experience?", Itachi asked.

"HE CALLED ME A GIRL!", Deidara exclaimed.

"oh yeah he does if you don't know otherwise" "with his long hair and all" "and he is pretty short too" "im sure he applies lipstick" the crowd murmured to themselves.

Itachi slowly removed a wand from inside his coat and placed it to his neck, "SILENCEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He screamed. The crowd went shush.

"what are you doing?", asked Sasori (NOT the puppet version) who sat closest to him.

"*giggles* well I got this from ebay…looks exactly like Dumbledore's wand doesn't it?"

Sasori took the wand and examined it. "oh yeah it does…!*realization hits him*so the 'silence'!"

"yeah!", Itachi laughed and they continued talking about Harry Potter. Their favorite character, why Hermione should marry Ron and not Harry and how Snape reminds them of Orochimaru.

Meanwhile Kisame stared at them with a look of disbelief, "geeks!" he said to myself and shook his head in disappointment.

By then everyone was talking either about how Deidara did infact look like a girl or on why it is completely justified for one to not sleep for about a week after seeing Voldermort's face.

Kisame had reached his limit but guess he wasn't the only one. Shino got up and slammed his hand on the table and sternly said, "can we please concentrate on torturing Naruto and hear Deidara out for WHY he is not a girl!"

"thank you!", Deidara said with a sigh of relief.

"though I totally think he is", he whispered to Sasori who sat next to him while he took his seat.

Sasori nodded.

"ok ok Deidara please continue.", Itachi said.

"okay so like I was saying he called me a girl and then said I looked like Ino's sister!"

"oh yeah!" "he does with the blonde and blue eyes" "Naruto has excellent observations skills!" murmuring continued.

" YOUNGER SISTER!"

"yes he is incredibly short" "tiny feet" "he applies aloe vera that's why his face looks so young and fresh." "Beautiful hair too."

"why thank you.", Deidara said all flattered and blushed.

"anything else?", Itachi asked curious.

"oh yes there is more! He also said that I have a rather flat chest. But not as much as Sakura's! I don't know if that's a insult or a compliment!"

*silence*

.

.

.

*awkward silence*

"well.. you should be… flattered?", Itachi said/asked uncomfortably to break the silence.

"I was! Until it came to boobs!"

"Deidara senpai doesn't have man boobs..Tobi knows.", Tobi said reassuringly.

"thank you Tobi. And anyways I don't understand why is that orange freak is the main character in the show. I mean I am perfect for the main character! I can totally convince the director."

"yeah director would love to give you the role. You can women (woo men)!"

"TOBI!", Deidara exclaimed.

"WASN'T ME SENPAI!", Tobi got into a defensive pose with his hands up while Deidara clenched his collar.

"senpai is not woMEN! He is all man! A woMAN!"

"TOBBBIIIIIII!"

Meanwhile the real culprit was busy smiling.

" nice pun.", Itachi said and gave Kisame a fist bump.

"yeah nicely used" "excellent" "he should be a writer" "yes complete potential"

"thank you. Thank you", Kisame said feeling all confident.

Deidara still dint realize it was Kisame who made the comment. Or maybe he just enjoyed bashing Tobi more, who was switching on the ground by then.

"ok so Deidara what exactly happened. Narrate it to us from the very beginning.", Itachi said.

"ok so this is how it happened…."

**o.O.o**

Meanwhile Sasuke searched for Sakura. He finally spotted her in a corner waiting for the warm water to fill her cup from the water heater machine.

"Sakura!", Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura turned shocked, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"listen I can explain! Just hear me out okay?", Sasuke tried to calm her down. He went a little closer when he sensed the correct vibes.

"DON'T GET CLOSE!", saying so Sakura threw the warm water on his face. And pushed him aside and ran. Well so much for his supposed good sensing skills.

"OH MY GOD!SAKURA!", Sasuke screamed. His eyes went all red.

Just then Naruto walked in the chaos and saw Sakura storming out. And Sasuke gave out exasperated sounds.

"whats going on?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke was busy covering his eyes. It finally stopped burning and he wiped his face and looked at Naruto.

"why is your sharingan on?"

"what?"

"your sharingan. Why is it activated?"

"its not!"

"your eyes all red."

"gosh!not right now! Alright buddy.", Sasuke said and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to stand still. "I gotta go find Sakura.", saying so Sasuke left Naruto behind still covered his eyes and walked all shakily.

Which left Naruto thinking. He got to his thinking stance.

**|O| **_**Naruto's special skills**_ lesson no.1 : how do you get into a thinking stance? (demonstrated by Naruto. Voice by ninja girl.)

Step 1: stand straight. Got it? Good! *thumbs up!*

Step 2: fold your hands. Done? Good! *thumbs up!*

Step 3: place your left or right hand, which ever comfortable, under your chin. And put your thumb out and index finger pointing out. You thumb and index finger making a tick. Its complicated. Done? Very good! *thumbs up*

Step 4: now tilt your head towards the side your finger is pointing and look on top and pretend you are thinking! Done? Awesome! *thumbs up*

And viola! You are done! You now know how to do the Naruto thinking stance. Now all that's left is practice and do it perfectly.**|O|**

Naruto got to his thinking stance(now you can do it too!) and thought, 'why is Sasuke following Sakura? When did the tables turn? Must . Find . Out.'

"SAKURAAAA!", Sasuke gave a sad yelp.

"UCHIHA SASUKE DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!", Sakura said and stood in a fighting stance.

**|O|****_Sakura special skills_** lesson no.1 : how do you get into a fighting stance? (demonstrated by Sakura. Voice by ninja girl.)

Step…aaahhh no one one cares after Sakura! Fast forward!**|O|**

"just calm down okay!", Sasuke said putting his hands out in defense. "can you please just let me explain?"

"what the hell can be your explanation for you behavior!"

"you will know when you let me explain."

"hmmm ", Sakura thought. "well alright. What is your explanation?"

"okay but can you please not stand like that. makes me all defensive."

"oh sorry."

Sasuke looks around. And whispered to Sakura, "can we go somewhere else?" looked around again. " like somewhere private. it's a little risky here."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"no no no I mean.. I swear Sakura I wont touch you!"

"why are you whispering!"

"lets just go!", Sasuke saying so pulled Sakura out.

Naruto was hiding behind a pillar and was eavesdropping like a true ninja. 'where are they going? Is this all after "that incident"? '

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Naruto heard Sakura scream.

**o.O.o** In the "more private" room **o.O.o**

"okay just listen Sasuke. I DON'T like you alright! Sure you have awesome hair and you are not as big as a jerk you are in the show, sure you don't ignore me in real life, and yeah the voice is super sexy and so are you..but that does NOT give you any right to pounce on me!", Sakura said in a breath.

Sasuke was stunned. 'what the hell just happened?'

"I don't like you Sakura.", he said with point blank face.

"what?"

"I don't."

"what other explanation can there be that you pounced on me when I was talking to Naruto. You were jealous!"

"what? No! just listen alright. This is what happened before you entered the room….."

**o.O.o _Flashback_ o.O.o  
**

"ITACHI! Stop it!", Sasuke said exhausted.

"What don't want revenge anymore?" *smirk*

"You bastard!"

"That's more like it.", saying so Itachi pulled out a "kunai"

"What are you trying to do?"

"HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU...YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO DUM!" Naruto said with complete conviction. "FIGHT HIM! HERE TAKE MY KUNAI!" saying so Naruto threw a "kunai" at him, which Sasuke successfully caught.

"*looked at Naruto * I don't need this. *turned to Itachi* this is unnecessary!"

"Well that's not true. Where is all that hatred you had for me? Stupid little brother?"

"JUST FIGHT HIM GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes Sasuke why don't you fight? Is it because you are not my brother after all?" Itachi asked evilly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew what he was trying to do.

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke sighed.

Just then Sakura entered the room. Sasuke and Itachi were still busy arguing. And were acting all "ninja" like with their so called kunai.

" what are they doing?", Sakura asked walking upto Naruto.

" they are fighting cant you see?", Naruto replied his attention going back to the "fight".

"but why?"

"what do you mean why? It's the legendary Uchiha fight!"

Sasuke turned his attention to them. Itachi quickly came close and said, "don't you loose focus!" and flicked him on his forehead.

"oww!", Sasuke gave a screech.

The other two looked at them.

"oh so they are practicing. But why so early that has so much time to come. First let the 3rd die ateast!", Sakura said and laughed.

"what?"

"what?"

"what do you mean let the 3rd die?"

"I mean let the 3rd hokage die."

Sasuke looks back at them. "focus!" Itachi said and lightly stabbed the "kunai" at him.

"WHAT?", Naruto by then was shivering. "why is he going to die?"

"dint you read (the script) ? oh!you are worried you wont meet him again. Don't worry he said he will meet us everyday…he says he will come from beyond the grave." Sakura winked and laughed.

"be..be ..beyond the grave?", Naruto asked wide eyed.

"Naruto you do know he is not..reeeeee", before Sakura could finish what she had to say Sasuke ran and placed his palm on her mouth and shut it. And the extreme force made her fall down, and a rather heavy, Sasuke sat on top of her.

"ummmhmmmmm!" Sakura was desperately tried to say something. Sasuke brought his head closer to hers, "shsshhhh!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, what the hell was he trying to do?

She slammed her head to his.

"OH MY GOD!", Sasuke let go of her and she kicked him right in the shin. "OH FUCK!"

"PERVERT!", Sakura said and stormed out.

Itachi quietly watched the whole scene in amusement. His evil giggles spurted out every now and then. He then thought that was enough for the day for Sasuke and thought of leaving. But not before…

"I will get you next time Naruto kun.B-E-W-A-R-E (he spelt it out)", Itachi left and caught a last glimpse of Sasuke struggling on the ground.

"beaver? He meant Beiber? OMG HE IS GOING TO BRING JUSTIN BEIBER NEXT TIME TO TORTURE ME?AAAAHHHH!", saying so Naruto ran for his life.

Meanwhile poor Sasuke was red in pain.

**o.O.o _back to present_ o.O.o  
**

"so? What does that explain? Besides than Naruto doesn't like Justin Beiber, irrespective of the fact that he keeps singing 'baby' all the time!", Sakura said.

"that's explains that you were about to tell Naruto about the real deal!", Sasuke said.

"what are you talking about?"

" haven't you realized yet! He thinks the show is real. That we all are ninjas and we have all the god damn powers as well!"

"you are kidding!"

"but am I?", Sasuke said and gave a raised eyebrow and dramatically sat on a bench and placed his elbows on his knees. Sakura followed.

"well now that you mention it he does act weird and oblivious a lot of times."

"that's cause he doesn't know."

"oh my gosh! How is that even possible? How does he not know considering all the cameras following him all the time!"

"he thinks those are the people who want to record his biography. You know once he becomes "the hokage"."

"wow! But what about.."

"it doesn't matter Sakura! He believes it and we have to not let him know the truth."

"why not?"

"I mean he will know..but not like this..not how Itachi wants it. We will tell him slowly but surely."

"but why?"

"how would a little girl feel if we tell her that Santa isn't real just like that!"

"oh yeah.", Sakura said that with a calm face. Inner Sakura " santa isn't real!" *horrified face* but she kept her cool and quickly snapped out of it. "I think you right." And then Sakura places her hand on a worried Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto entered the "private" room just then. Why was he so late? He was busy trying to think of ways to make this "Tobi" or whoever he was think that he was blind. Those posters were everywhere.

Naruto, like the true ninja he is, sneaked in quietly and hid behind a pillar. With that distance he couldn't really hear much properly but he could see them.

'why does Sakura chan have her hand over Sasuke kun?' 'wait did I just say Sasuke "kun" in my head? I hope no one heard.'

Naruto tried to compromise his lack of hearing by judging their body language.

Sasuke then suddenly turned towards Sakura. Naruto pressurized his hearing abilities.

" I need your help! We have to stop Itachi's plan to crush Naruto. I am sure Itachi is on it already. You and I have to stop him Sakura!", Sasuke said desperately and held Sakura's hand. Sure she was taken aback!

But no one was taken aback as much as Naruto because all he could hear was…" **I** need your help! We **HAVE** to stop Itachi's plan to **CRUSH** Naruto. I am sure Itachi is **ON** it already. **YOU** and I have to stop him **SAKURA**!"

That is, " I HAVE CRUSH ON YOU SAKURA!"

Naruto was shocked, yeah sure Sasuke's english in that line wasn't at its best. And Naruto also started to think Sasuke slacked back as a ninja. Sasuke couldn't even sense Naruto was in the room for so long! Talk about the openly declared genius. Naruto grumbled.

But it all made sense! Sasuke is trying to steal Sakura away from him! 'Sasuke never really liked her. Then why the sudden interest? It's a plan against me. I just know it! But Sakura chan will never give in. After the way he has been treating her. She knows better than that.' saying so Naruto reinforces his attention to the duo.

The " alright. **I** don't really **LOVE** the idea but I will help **YOU** out. We **TWO** will do this together. Ok?" said by Sakura was misinterpreted as "I love you too." followed by a hug. Naruto was shattered. He slid down the pillar and sat there stunned.

After the slightly bit awkward hug Sakura cleared her throat and said, "and Sasuke.." Sasuke looked at her, she looked away. "ummm those things I told about your hair and umm voice, I dint really say all that .. I I mean I did say it but that's what Ino thinks...not me." Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

" umm yeah sure ofcourse.", Sasuke said.

Both looked around, avoided eye contact and sweat drops poured down their forehead.

*awkward silence*

**o.O.o**

Meanwhile Itachi in the "conference" room was busy listening to Deidara's story. He wasn't really paying attention, he was just content with the turn out for his meeting.

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke, sensed that (brother telepathy?) , sighed.

**xxx**

A.N : so so so? how was it? i personally love this chapter cause its the beginning of all the chaos. next chapter by the way is Deidara's story.

some things about this you have any doubts you can surely ask me through reviews and i would just like to say i have nothing against Beiber. So no offense there.

and other important announcements

**MY OTHER FICTION BULLIES TO BUDDIES IS FINALLY OUT!**

that story is my baby. i absolutely adore that fiction. it has everything possible. many characters involved and yes comedy is definitely part of it. and lot and lots of fluff! if you enjoy this fiction you will love that, even if you dont you will ;) please give it a read and review. would mean the world to me.

**and secondly please anyone who can help Japan after their great disaster, please do. I love Japan. Not only because its the birthplace of all our favorite mangas and animes also because its a beautiful country. PRAY FOR JAPAN. LOVE :)**

and most importantly** REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
